Hugs and Kisses: Part 1
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: When Alice and Gilbert get into a fight, she goes missing and Oz wants to figure out where she's gone. Where has she disappeared to? And why? A bit OOC and has some SharonxXerces
1. Chapter 1: Where Are You?

**This is my first ever pandora hearts fanfic. it's weird for me and i think I made the characters a bit OOC.**

**oh well. there aren't enough fics for this story any way so I doubt this will ever be read. But if you are reading this, thank you and try to enjoy.**

**I'm just putting this once. Pandora Hearts does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Gilbert!" The gold eyed servant turned to face his master.

"Yeah, Oz?" Oz stopped in front of Gilbert, his breathing heavy. "Are you okay?" Oz nodded but he was actually extremely tired. Extremely. He'd been running around the mansion; he thought he'd die after the 44th time down the stairs, non-stop. "Maybe you should rest." suggested Gilbert, whom brought Oz to the nearest room. It was a small study, one that looked somewhat unused. Oz made for the couch, lying down and breathing deep gulps of air.

Gilbert stared out the window before returning his attention to Oz.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." said Oz, feigning cheerfulness. He was regaining both colour and energy. Gilbert raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Did something happen?"

"No, I'm just hungry." Oz stood up abruptly and went for the door. He had changed his mind. "Thanks for your concern, Gil, but I should really be going to the kitchen too..." suddenly Gilbert was there, blocking his way. "Excuse me, Gil." he said trying to sidestep his friend, but Gilbert just moved with him.

"Nope. You called me, so tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm looking for food!" insisted Oz.

Gil's eyes narrowed. "You're looking for that stupid rabbit aren't you?"

"She's not stupid!" Oz protested. He felt oddly protective of his Chain lately.

"She is! She barely ever changes and she's prepared for you to die instead of her. She's so selfish. And…hey!" Oz had managed to slip out and he raced down the hall. Gilbert ran after him, almost catching him except he didn't anticipate Break.

The young Bezarius found his chance to escape but Break grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Now, now. No running in the house." scolded Break, a smile on his lips. "Tell me what's going on."

"I'm trying to go to the kitchen for a snack," he said, "And Gil doesn't believe me."

"Like hell I don't." growled Gil loudly, "He's looking for that god damned rabbit."

"No, I'm not! I'm just hungry." Break let out a laugh.

"You sound just like Miss Alice." he said, "But why? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing!" they cried together; Break blinked his eye.

"Edgy much?" Break dragged the two of them towards Sharon's room.

"Why're we going here?"

"Because she asked me to get you." Break knocked and, after a quiet, 'come in', he let them all in.

"Take a seat, Oz, Gilbert." They glanced at each other warily and sat across from Sharon.

She just stared at them a while, taking a sip of her tea occasionally. Oz fidgeted. He didn't really want to be there. He wanted to go to the kitchen; that much was true. But only because he thought he might've found Alice. Gilbert was technically only half right.

"So," Oz said, breaking the awkward silence, "Why'd you want to talk to us?"

"Well, actually I wanted to ask Gilbert something." In private," she added. Break gestured for Oz to leave the room and he left.

Break shut the door behind him and turned to face Oz.

"She's not in the kitchen." sang Emily. Oz stared at the puppet on Break's shoulder.

"Now, Emily. Oz isn't looking for Alice. He's hungry. Isn't that right, Oz?"

Oz wasn't exactly paying attention. He was trying to think of where she would be.

"Oz?"

"Huh?" Break's face suddenly became extremely serious. "Are you looking for Alice?"

"I just want to go to the kitchen."

Break nodded, as if understanding, and began to walk to the kitchen, Oz trailing behind him.

"You know, it's alright if you're looking for her. I don't know why you're hiding it." Oz knew hiding it from Break wasn't even beginning to work. Besides, the Mad Hatter might be able to help him.

"Okay. So, I'm looking for her, but I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

Break looked puzzled.

"What's cause her disappearance? Lack of meat? Were you mean to her?"

Oz hadn't thought about that. Had he been mean to her? He'd only ever thought well of her.

"I don't think so."

"Gilbert then," put in Emily, smiling. "Those two always go at it."

Oz nodded slowly. "I think Gil said something, too. See, this morning, Gil and Alice were having another shouting match. Over me, I think. By the time I came in to stop it, she was gone."

"A mystery." said Emily darkly.

"You're worried about B-Rabbit."

The blond boy nodded his green eyes troubled. It was hard to keep a cheerful façade with Break.

"Well, I'll help you look. After all, this is one big house and you are one very small boy."

"Very small. And you feel bad for Oz, don't you, Break?"

Break and Oz glanced at Emily.

"Well, it is his fault he can't find her." Emily said it like she was proud with this conclusion. Oz hadn't really thought of it like that but now?

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't wrong and it's not your fault. If you think it is, then you should find her and make it right." He stared at Break, whom just watched his reaction for a brief moment before sticking a hand into his pocket and pulling out a small candy. He then proceeded to hand it to Oz, whom took it wordlessly. Break went into the kitchen and, through it, to the dining room table. When Oz got there, Break was already sitting in one of the chairs and was unwrapping a single red lollipop.

"No sign of her?"

"Nope. Have you tried asking Gilbert about it? After all, according to you, he was the last one to see her."

Oz shook his head. "I thought about it but then I changed my mind."

"You mean you chickened out?"

"Emily," said Break disapprovingly.

"Sure."

"Take a snack, like you told Gilbert. Then continue searching. Rabbits don't like being alone." Oz nodded.

"I know."

"Good." Break got up, "Well, I have some searching to do myself."

Oz gave Break a curious look.

"What are you looking for?"

Break smirked before putting a finger to his lips. "Can't tell you." he said mysteriously, "It's a secret. Good luck, by the way. That girl's really good at hiding."

"I don't doubt it." said Oz, taking a fruit from the bowl that lay untouched on the center of the table.

He crossed his arms and took a bite. Oz didn't eat his candy. Instead, he slipped it in his pocket and examined the fruit's small shape.

When Gilbert came in, Oz was almost done his 'snack'. It had actually given him a lot of thinking time.

"There you are." He strode over to Oz and sat in the seat Break had once occupied. "Done your snack?"

Oz nodded, throwing away what remained.

"We have to go to the market again."

"Really?" said Oz, intrigued. If Alice had truly gone missing, she would be smart enough to fill herself before disappearing. "I'll come with you."

"I'll expect you want out by now."

Oz nodded. "We should call Alice. She'd want to come." He said. Then, he'd find out exactly where she'd gone.

"Why do you want her to come?"

"I'm her manservant." Oz said automatically. If Alice could use that excuse then so could he.

Gilbert sighed. "Fine. Hey! Rabbit! Get your butt down here! We're going out for food." they listened closely to see if any footsteps were heard but none were.

Oz became more nervous. Alice never passed up an opportunity for food. Never.

"Alice?" called Oz. It echoed silently though he room.

"Let's just go, Oz." said Gilbert impatiently, standing up and bringing him out into the hall.

"Alright." he said reluctantly. Although he looked fine with this, he didn't like leaving Alice there, if she was there at all. They walked out of the Rainsworth mansion with Oz throwing glances back the entire time.

* * *

**Thank the Goddess. You have no idea how long it took me to type up this whole thing. **

**that's right.**

**That's how fail I am.**

**R&R if you desire**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wait

**Here's Chapter 2. Plz bere with me. It'll be over in a few more chapters.**

* * *

"Break! Sharon! We're back!" called Gilbert, moving into the dining room. Oz felt excited and hopeful but that hope was doused when Alice was no where to be seen.

Sharon was sitting at the table drinking the same tea as before.

"Hello, Oz, Gilbert. How did your excursion go?"

"Well, we actually have all the food this time. At least that damn rabbit didn't eat half of it. It's her fault we have to go out almost everyday. Besides the fact that it's almost always gotten for her" Gilbert went for the couch, laying on it with his hat over his face.

"Uh, Sharon? Have you seen Alice?" Sharon gave him a look that made him regret asking.

"No. Not since this morning. Did she not come with you and Gilbert?"

He shook his head, worry returning to his mind. Was she hiding? Did she fall asleep somewhere? Was she kidnapped? Did she run away?"

"Oz? Don't worry. Break told me he'd keep an eye on her."

"Thank you." He put on a smiling face. "I'm sure she'll be found soon. Alice will turn up. She probably just fell asleep." He laughed and poured himself a cup of tea.

Sharon stared at him and gave a sad smile. "That's right. She will turn up eventually."

Oz nodded and began to drink. He didn't mind that it was so hot that it scalded his tongue. He just really wanted to get over the worried feeling.

"Don't drown yourself, Oz." Oz glanced up to see Break, the lollipop still in his mouth.

"I wasn't drowning myself." He said grinning, "This tea is just really good."

"Isn't it though," Break practically skipped over and flashed Sharon a smile. "Miss? Is there still cake?"

Sharon sighed and set down her china cup delicately.

"When have you ever asked my opinion on the subject of sweets?"

"Did you want me to?"

"Never mind, go eat your cake."

"Yay! Thank you, my lady.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" chanted Emily.

As soon as Break disappeared Oz let out a laugh.

"What?"

"The way you treat him; it's like he's a child."

"In a way, he is." Sharon glanced longingly at where he'd left. "But he does the same to me and he'll protect me if I need protection."

"Because he likes you?"

"No," blushed Sharon, "Because that is what a servant does for his master. Besides," she smiled, "We're friends."

"Who's friends?"

"Me and Alice, Break." She smiled at him. Break, now with cake in hand, smirked and went to sit on the arm of the couch that Gilbert occupied.

"Is old Gilbert asleep yet?" he asked playfully.

"I think so," Oz paused to listen to the rhythmic flow of Gilbert's breathing. "Yeah, okay."

"So what shall we do about Miss Alice?" asked Break before taking a bite of his cake. "There are quite a few options."

Sharon was deep in thought and the trio had been silent for at least 10 minutes before she said something.

"Why don't you choose, Oz?"

"What do you mean?"

"She _is _your Chain. She belongs to you as much as you belong to her therefore the actions taken will be your choice. Me and Break can help or keep out of it. We can continue searching or wait it out."

"Sometimes you have to make a decision. This is one of those times." put it Break, taking another bite of cake.

"I'll wait it out. She'll come back to the kitchen when she's hungry." Break nodded.

Sharon smiled. "I am certain that she will show up soon. Miss Alice can't easily resist food when she's hungry."

"You want to train, Oz? You could use some." He added after indecision on Oz's face."

"Alright. Sharon? Could you tell if Alice shows up?"

"Of course, Oz."

"Thank you. Let's go, Break."

Break smiled and waved good bye.

"You'll be alright without me, Miss?"

"Absolutely. I still have Gilbert." She gestured to his unconscious figure on the couch, "Don't you trust me?"

"What's not to trust?"

"Touché."

Break sauntered out of the room with Oz. They travelled through the house until they came upon the courtyard where they each took their own sword and began the lesson.

"I don't know what to say, Oz!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way you fought today...you were pretty good. Better than usual." he flashed Oz a sly smile. "Could it be that you're more focused without Miss Alice here to distract you?"

Oz blushed lightly, making Break laugh out loud. "Don't worry. By tomorrow, Alice will be here to watch you get distracted by her."

He grumbled, but was comforted at the thought of having his Chain nearby again.

"Do you think it's normal?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"To worry about your Chain when they're not there." Break lowered his sword.

"Well, I suppose that, since a contractor and their Chain are connected through the contract, any distance between them would make one on edge. Not only do you worry about her as a Chain and it's servant, but as a friend."

"Where do you think she went?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, I don't know. I think she might still be here, but she could have just as easily run away." Oz nodded. "I suppose that rabbits are curious creatures. All the same, have you asked Gilbert what he told her?"

"He just said that they had a huge fight."

"But specifically? Word for word? What were his last words to her?"

"He didn't tell me exactly. Just something about how she was so selfish and that she didn't care whether I saw the light of day when the seal is complete."

Break blinked. "Hmm."

"What?"

"I think we should go and wake up Gilbert. I want to know every word he told her because it was something that disturbed her so much that she went into hiding."

Oz agreed. The sooner he could see her, the better.

"Hello, Oz, Break. How did practice go?"

"Well. Oz wasn't as distracted as usually."

"Thought so." Said Sharon, "This is why I told her that she should study with me." Sharon giggled, "She stubbornly refused and said she'd rather watch you get stronger. I asked her if that was more important from learning." she grinned, as if finding great humour in her memory, "She told me there wasn't a doubt in her mind that your training was more important than learning about this world. I do not understand her sometimes." She trailed off but smiled softly, watching as Oz's expression became soft and thoughtful.

"Did she really say that? That sounds so unlike her." They glanced at the balcony where Gilbert was smoking.

"Why would you say that?" asked Break. "Jealous of all the attention B-Rabbit's getting."

"Or he could be guilty." chirped Emily.

"None of the above." growled Gilbert, "I'm annoyed at how much trouble she's able to cause."

"Gilbert? What do you mean?"

"Causing you to worry about her...selfish rabbit."

"Speaking of Alice, can I ask you what you told her?"

"Well, like I said, we started fighting because she's the most gluttonous rabbit I've ever seen. I told you that I said that I couldn't believe that she would selfishly deny you the ability to see the light of day again."

"Gilbert, I know you meant well but Alice is different. She's...well, both of you are very different and special to me. You're both important friends of mine and I feel most at ease when you're both with me."

Gilbert stared at Oz.

"But," he started.

"No 'buts'. Sharon?"

"Yes, Oz?" she asked surprised.

"Do you mind if I stay up in the kitchen for today?"

"Not at all." she said, still somewhat stunned by the request but after a moment, she understood.

"Hoping to catch a glimpse of that rabbit?" Gilbert took a breath and let it out a cloud of smoke. "There's no guarantee she'll show up here."

"Perhaps, but Alice needs her food." he said distantly, seating himself beside Sharon, whom handed him a cup of tea. He took a sip and smiled. "It's not all that bad, Gilbert. I'm sure you're worried too."

Gilbert gave a noncommittal 'hmph' and walked out of the room, grumbling about giving Alice a piece of his mind.

"And now, we wait." Oz rocked his legs back and forth childishly.

Sharon nodded as Break stood dutifully by her side still eating the lollipop.

"And now we wait."

* * *

**Done. Hope that was okay.**


	3. Chapter 3: At Bedtime

**I just had to do this. **

**If I had to guess, I'd wager that you were getting bored about now. Don't fret. 2 more chapters to go.**

* * *

(HOURS LATER)

"Oz?" the young boy looked up at Break tiredly, "I know you want to stay up but you really should get some sleep."

"No way. Not till Alice comes back." he said. It seemed to have become a chant for him. "But you should take Sharon to bed. She looks very tired."

"No, no, Break. I can stay up too!" protested Sharon weakly. Break gave a devilish grin an literally swept the girl off her feet. "Break! No!"

"Thank you for the suggestion, Oz." Break winked conspiratorially, "I am going to take Sharon to bed. I'll trust you to do the same on your own."

"As soon as she shows." he mumbled, holding back a yawn.

Break nodded. "Well, alright then. Good luck!" he said it so calmly despite the struggling girl in his arms.

"Yeah, good luck!" laughed Emily before disappearing out the door with Break and leaving Oz to his thoughts.

Alice would eventually show. She came for food every night so it would only be a matter of time.

Oz fidgeted. Being away from Alice never felt more odd. Even when they were separated, he'd known where to find her or she'd be with someone he trusted. Now? Nothing.

He was filled with uncertainty.

For a moment, Sharon's words came to mind.

"_Don't you trust me?"_

"_What's not to trust?"_

Oz trusted Alice with his life, not that he had a choice, but they were friends.

"_..he will always protect me."_

"_Why? Because he likes you?"_

"_No, because that's what a servant does for his master. Besides, we're friends."_

Alice was his friend. He supposed, in a way, he enjoyed having Alice as his master. Despite her energetic possessive attitude, they were connected. Not like him and Gilbert. No. Oz and Gilbert had history together but he and Alice were both alone. Singular. Different. But together, it was better. The pain of being alone wasn't as bad when it was 2 people.

He sighed.

_Alice...come home. I can't bare a day without sunshine. I'll try to make the best of the rainy days but they aren't the same._

With that thought, Oz drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"Break! Put me down! Please?"

"If you say so m'lady." after ignoring all of her requests up till this point, Break dropped her unceremoniously on her bed. She pouted.

"Why'd you do that? I could've stayed up! Honest."

"No, you couldn't have." Break grabbed her night gown and passes it to her, then sat down beside her on her bad. Sharon took it silently, folding the gown over her arm and glaring at him. "You've been drinking coffee for the last 2 hours. You should have gone to sleep hours ago."

Sharon didn't seem to care, no really; that much was obvious. But then her eyes began to water and his mistress looked extremely close to tears. Break sighed.

"I'm not a child, Xerxes." she said quietly.

"I know. You'd have your fan out instead of crying, you know." he added, causing her to swipe at her tears angrily. Break softened. Sharon hated crying. She was a romantic, but she didn't like to cry. "My lady, perhaps it's time for you to sleep. Please? I can almost guarantee you that Oz won't be up for much longer. he's probably sleeping as we speak." her eyes glistened sadly. "You aren't a child, Sharon. You are a very strong, very capable young woman that needs her sleep. Miss Alice will be getting her food anytime now so please, don't worry and go to sleep."

"You knew where she was all along." she said accusingly.

Break flashed a sly smile.

"I never said I didn't know. Now, go and change. I have to be getting to sleep myself."

"Indeed! Making Break stay up past his bedtime. You know better." scolded Emily, making Sharon giggle a little.

"Hush, Emily. Miss just wished to stay up late and now we shall both be going to night. Good night, my lady." he added, getting up and bowing.

"Goodnight. Break." she said softly. "And thank you." Break turned to look at his mistress for he was at her front door. She didn't have many cupboards and he was far to tired to travel that way.

"Anytime."

Alice stretched. It was in no way easy to entertain one's self for almost 24 straight hours.

The young Chain walked down the hall towards the kitchen, cheerfully expecting the food she was going to eat, but stopped short at the scene instead.

Oz? What was he doing here?

Alice contemplated waking him up but he looked so peaceful. She sighed and walked over to him, slipping an arm around his waist. With a great heave, she lifted Oz out of the chair and led him over to the sofa. The moment he touched the cushion, he rolled over and got comfortable. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Stupid manservant." she muttered even though a smile threatened her lips. "Can't even sleep in a bed." she watched her contractor snuggle into the sofa and she smiled affectionately. He was far more childish than she gave him credit for. Alice's stomach grumbled which brought her attention back to getting her snack.

She walked into the kitchen, taking as much meat as she could carry. Alice hoped Gilbert wouldn't notice, but sometimes the seaweed head would blame her for just about everything. Even this morning... She shook her head, annoyed that his words had bothered her so.

When she stepped out into the dining hall, Oz was still asleep on the sofa. Alice placed her loot on the table and shrugged off her jacket. She barely ever took it off but she needed Oz healthy.

Alice put it over her contractor and returned to her food, gathering it up in her arms and walking out of the room.

Her heels clicked silently as she walked down the hall again. She was completely at ease until she heard footsteps behind her. Alice sped up, getting nervous at the mysterious sound.

She glanced over her shoulder but there was no one there.

Alice still felt uneasy. Was it a ghost? Sharon had told her about the old spirits that still roamed known as ghosts.

She shivered and practically ran to the staircase. Alice was almost ashamed of her fear but no one was there to judge her. She raced up and skidded down the hallway. Then, she went past the doors, her footsteps echoing, and she went to her staircase.

It had been a secret that Break had once shown her. or, more like she'd followed him until he revealed the way in. She doubted Break even knew that she knew and Alice really didn't care what that clown thought.

Alice pressed the frame of the portrait nearby and found the stairs behind the wall. With another glance behind herself for good measure, she slipped up the staircase that led to the roof.

* * *

**Well that does it for the 3rd chapter.**

**Hope the 4th will be okay.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Night Talk

**So if you didn't know, Sharon's roof is flat. Kinda like a school.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

The Chain shut the door when she got to the top, leaving it unlocked because she doubted the clown would appear in such a place so late at night. Alice then walked to the sheet that lay flat against the top of Sharon's house. Sharon had called it a 'picnic blanket', whatever that was. Either way, she had been told it was to be used for sitting on and eating so that's what she did with it. Alice dropped her meat there and began to eat the food with great hunger. Being away from food so long had truly made her hungry. She was so into it that she didn't notice the roof door open and shut with an inaudible click.

Alice vaguely wondered if Oz enjoyed stargazing. There were plenty of stars out this night and there wasn't a cloud to in the sky. Despite what Gilbert said, she was almost sure that her contractor would like to sit under the stars. He was that kind of person.

The girl took another few bites and glanced up. It was true that she was very tired and hungry, but the sky was an amazing part of this world. It was so different...

"Alice?"

Alice almost screamed. She jumped up, food forgotten on the sheet and swivelled to face the stranger. As an after thought, Alice realized that the voice was very familiar.

The figure coming towards her was someone she knew very well.

_Jack_, was her first thought, but Jack was long dead. So it had to be...

"Oz." her contractor stepped foreword and his features were illuminated with the pale glow from the moonshine. He looked extremely worn out and exhausted. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that. Where've you been all day?" Alice was surprised at the harshness of his voice so she did the only thing that felt natural to her. She became very offensive.

"How dare you talk to me like that? You are my manservant so start acting like one."

"Well I'm sorry that I couldn't find you. Did you not bother anyone with the information of your whereabouts?"

_He didn't know?_ She thought.

"Seeing as I'm your master, I don't see any reason as to why I should have told you anything."

She turned and threw her arms across her chest, her back facing Oz.

Alice heard him heave a sigh and come to stand next to her.

"Alice." she shifted her head to the left, avoiding eye contact. "Alice." he repeated, his voice now a dull whisper.

"What?" she glanced back at him quickly and found his green eyes soft and sad.

"You should have told me, Alice, I was worried."

She blinked twice. Oz was worried? "Of course you were." she huffed stubbornly, "I'm your Master."

Oz gave a small smile. "That you are."

Contented with his answer, Alice pulled him down with her so that they were both sitting on the sheet. Alice grabbed a piece of meat and continued to eat, leaving Oz to his own thoughts. In all reality, Alice should have expected Oz to be worried about her. They were contracted, so it would only make sense, right?

But they were also friends, or so Oz said. Did friends worry about each other?

"Do you still want to know where I was all day?" she asked, wondering what his reaction would be. Oz nodded eagerly, reminding Alice f a dog that Sharon had shown her.

"Did Gilbert tell you what he told me?" Oz shook his head. "Didn't think so." she took a breath and tried to remember the moment, "He said... that he wished that I'd never existed because I was a selfish waste of space that didn't care whether or not you saw the light of day." Alice felt her heart throb for a moment. Perhaps hearing it twice allowed it to sink in some more. She felt Oz's hand rest on her back in a sort of comforting action. Usually, she would have shrugged away but she was far too tired for that.

"I mean, it's not like I care what he said because seaweed head doesn't know what he's talking about." she said, proudly. She sense Oz's discomfort and flashed him a reassuring smile. "I really didn't care. Seaweed head is stupid, don't worry about it." he nodded. "So, I was pretty frustrated with him. When I'm annoyed or bothered, sometimes I come here and the view happens to be very good. So when I saw the sunrise I thought that now was a perfect time to figure out what the seaweed head meant. I mean, like, the sun is really bright but it doesn't do much." She gazed foreword at the moon. "I've seen the sunset." her voice was thoughtful, "Perhaps you might miss that." Alice heard Oz snicker and she glared at him. "I do not see how this is amusing!"

"Well," Oz's eyes twinkled as his hand returned to his side. "Sure, I'd miss daylight, but the dark," he paused and looked at the sky. "isn't so bad. Without night, we'd never see the stars, and that'd be a shame." Oz grinned and Alice did the same. "So now that you know that I don't mind light or dark, can we go to bed?" his voice was hopeful.

Alice shook her head. "Not a chance, manservant. This is one last bit of day that I haven't seen before."

"What would that be?"

"Dawn."

Oz smiled. "Then I'll sit with you."

"Are you sure?" Alice didn't want Oz out any longer than his fragile human body could handle. "I've been doing okay on my own so far. It'll just be a few more hours anyway."

"Definitely. I mean, I've never gone out and seen dawn before so it's a first time for the both of us."

"Okay." suddenly Alice wasn't hungry anymore. Something better seemed to fill her up. Maybe she was excited or perhaps it was due to the fact that Oz was still awake for her. Either way, she felt kind of happy.

Alice pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the glowing white orb once more. "I suppose you're right." she murmured mostly to herself, "But the day is a pretty important compared to the night. It's too much like the Abyss. Except the moon..." a small smile made it's way onto her face.

"Are you cold, Alice?" she glanced at Oz, noticing that he had her jacket over his shoulders.

"No." the Chain was stubbornly ignoring the cold of night. It had been working too until he brought it up.

But Oz smiled and put the jacket over her small figure, his arm going around her shoulders.

Then, the next moment, Alice was tucked under his arm, her head resting snuggly on his shoulder.

She was, at first, much too surprised by the action to do anything.

"W-what are you doing?" on a regular day, she would've yelled at him about the proper conduct of a manservant and smacked him but presently, Alice could just think that they were so close and her face was extremely warm.

"Keep going you warm." When she was about to protest, he added, "Is it not the job of a manservant to keep his mistress comfortable?" Alice couldn't see Oz's face but she could hear the smile in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but what about you? Are you not cold?"

"Nope. I happen to be feeling quite warm, thank you. How about you?"

"I think I might be sick." She replied seriously, "My face feels really hot. Sharon says that when you're sick that happens."

Oz laughed. "I see. Perhaps I'm sick too. I feel the same way."

Alice nodded into his shoulder. "Thank you." She said. She wasn't used to feeling the gratitude she felt for Oz.

"Actually, thank you. It was very nice of you to lend me your jacket. I don't think I've seen you without it when you're in this…outfit."

"I don't really take it off, to be honest. I've just never really had a reason to."

"Okay." Then, "It's okay to sleep. I can wake up."

"Have more faith in me, would you? I can last. You can sleep if you want to. You've spent all day looking for me so I should stay up to see this through."

"How did you know that I spent all day looking?" he attempted to look at her and his cheek brushed her hair. Alice's face heated up.

"Someone told me."

"Who? Gil?"

"Psshh. Like the seaweed head could find me."

"So, Break then?"

"Yes. That's why I thought you knew. It's kind of weird." She looked up, the burning in her cheeks slowly faded, "He didn't tell you?" Oz shook his head. "Don't worry about it. The clown's keeping secrets, like usual." He nodded and continued to stare at the wide star painted sky.

"Hey, manservant?'

"Yes?"

"What time is it?" she felt her heat source shift slightly as Oz reached into his pocket to pull out the gold object. Despite being hyper aware of Oz's arm still nearby, Alice stared at the small pocket watch. He flipped it open and Lacie's bitter sweet melody filled the night air.

Oz waited until the second cycle to tell her the time. "Almost 4 in the morning." He sounded almost as surprised as she felt.

Alice felt very proud, though, of herself. "18 hours." She said proudly.

Oz moved so she was facing him with his hands on her shoulders. "You really need to sleep. Sensible people don't stay up this late."

"So, you're calling me crazy?"

"No, Alice." Alice didn't understand Oz's unlimited patience nor his fatigue and relief seeing her.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Are you talking about my incapability to stay up?"

"Not at all. I mean, it's just, I-" he pulled her to him so her face rested atop his shoulder. Sharon had mentioned this action. What was it called? Blood flooded to her face. "Never mind. Stay up, but I won't sleep until you're in your room. Asleep." She nodded a little but her heart beat wildly. It reminded her of when they'd been in Cheshire's realm. He hadn't let go of her when he found her until Jack took over. Jack had done the same thing too. Holding her like Oz was…

The warm feeling in her stomach returned. Was he that worried about her? The thought came randomly but it was the only explanation she could think of. Alice remembered how Gilbert would worry non-stop about Oz when they weren't together. He would ask him a billion questions when he was found and, when people weren't looking (except Alice because Gilbert stubbornly ignored her on a daily basis), would hug him.

And Oz would hug him back.

That's what it was called. Hugging.

Alice hadn't been hugged since…

She clenched her fists and tensed. She didn't remember being hugged. Perhaps Jack had hugged her before, like he had in the other realm. Or perhaps her parents.

"You okay?"

Oz began to pull away to look at her face but she put her arms around his neck, hugging him back. "I'm fine." Alice was suddenly feeling very sentimental. "But I'm sorry."

"Um, okay." Oz fidgeted. _Was he uncomfortable?_ thought Alice. She was comfortable and warm. And she wasn't really ready to give up seeing dawn.

"Alice? What's really wrong? Gilbert shouldn't have said that but it seems to have really bothered you." His arms lowered till they went around her waist.

Alice shrugged out of the embrace before turning and putting her back to him. "Keep me warm, manservant. We're going to be up late."

* * *

**Almost there. **

**One chapter left to go.**


	5. Chapter 5: Thankyou

**The finale. Isn't this great? Unfortunately, it is only a part of the whole story. Sad, eh? Anywho, have fun! **

**(If you can...)**

* * *

"Alice?" Oz listened and found she was breathing very slowly. He chuckled to himself. _I knew she'd fall asleep._ His arms were under her arms and around her waist, resting on her stomach. The rise and fall of her petite mid-section let him know that she was alive and well. Besides, he was supporting most of her weight.

Alice turned in her sleep so that her cheek was resting against his chest like a pillow.

He smiled, then it faded as he heard a quiet murmur.

"Oz...I'm...sorry." her hand gripped his shirt like a child would a teddy bear.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about Alice." He adjusted himself so that they'd both be more comfortable. "I was so worried but you must have been much more worried if you stayed up here so late. Usually, you just laugh it off but today you dealt with it on your own. I mean, as much as I'm proud of you right now, tell me about these things. You're always so unsure when it comes to things but it'll be okay. I'll help you whenever I can." Oz didn't understand most of what he was saying. He had been worried at first and he'd missed her steady presence so when he'd seen her, why had he felt so relieved? Was that all? Why did he feel like there was a weight lifted off his chest?

Such questions had no real answers because as much as Oz understood the feeling of missing, he did not anticipate the longing that came this time.

"I don't know if you know this," he said to her while staring at the sky's remaining stars, "But before I met was acted pretty cheerful. I relied on Gil a lot and now that I've met you, I know that people are relying on me too. That it's not just one sided. So, if anyone should be sorry, it'll be me because I feel like I need you with me. Constantly. And maybe it's because I'm a contractor, er, _your_ contractor, but I also think of you as a friend." Oz felt happier than he'd felt in a while. Even if Alice wasn't awake to listen to him, he knew full well that talking to her simply made him feel better. "I mean, sure, Gil's a really great friend but for different reasons, you know? He really cares about me and not just me, but you too." He glanced up at the sky where the silver moon was beginning to fade. The increasing brightness on the end of the sky warned Oz that dawn was seconds away.

"Alice." he whispered, shaking the sleeping girl in his arms. She stirred briefly but snuggled back into his chest. He blushed. Alice seemed so innocent this way, Chain or otherwise. Besides, she was originally human anyway.

Oz hugged her close to him in an attempt to memorize the heat and feel of her. She couldn't die now. Alice was a Chain. A warm, living Chain whom was nothing like the cold dead one in the Cheshire's world. "Alice," he repeated propping her up so she was leaning back against his shoulder right over the seal. "Wake up. It's morning. Dawn's here."

She moaned and sat up slowly. The sleepy eyed Chain blinked a few times, reminding Oz of a rabbit, before narrowing her eyes.

"I fell asleep." Oz nodded sadly, "Dang. Well, at least we can see sunrise."

"Yep." Alice slipped over Oz's legs so that they were sitting side by side again. Her hand went for the food but stopped when a ray of sunshine hit her face. She squinted and the two gazed upon the blinding star that was up in their sky.

"Amazing, isn't it?' he asked, slipping Alice a glance.

"It certainly is bright, that's for sure." The dark sky was becoming an adorable shade of baby blue. Oz watched the yellow rays as they streaked across the sky, illuminating it.

Oz glanced to the left where he noticed Alice getting up. She patted herself off, turned, and offered him a hand.

"You're ready to go now?" Alice nodded stubbornly, her lavender eyes averted. She flexed her outstretched hand.

"Come on. You're the one that wanted to sleep in the first place." Oz smiled and took her hand. Alice pulled him up to her side then bent back down for the food. She gathered it in the center of the sheet and wrapped it up before slinging it over her back.

"Great," she grumbled to herself, "The food may have gone bad." Oz nodded kindly and refrained from laughing. He knew Alice well by now. He understood her. Maybe more than most people.

She was bold, arrogant, and self centered but she was also kind considerate and protective.

Alice understood loneliness better than most. Oz knew how it felt too.

He glanced at her to see her looking annoyed and she walked to the roof door. Oz followed hesitantly.

"Alice?"

"What, manservant? I don't like waiting." Oz laughed nervously, remembering Alice's cold eyes refusing help before she kicked him down the stairs. It hurt like hell but his comprehension of her actions increased.

"I'm coming." she nodded, opening the door and holding it open for him. Oz took the door from her and allowed her to go first. She nodded and continued down the steps, keeping silent the entire way.

Oz went in after her, shutting the door behind them. The hall was filled with nothing but black light.

"Um, I can't exactly see where-" Oz felt a hand touch his.

"Shh," she whispered, "People are still sleeping." her gloved fingers intertwined with his and he let her lead him down the steps one by one.

He blushed in embarrassment at Alice's exasperated sighs as she took both his hands and led him down slowly like a parent would a child.

"Well, I can't see in the dark. Sorry." he mumbled, taking a cautious step down.

"Well, neither can I." she stated calmly helping him down again. Oz pulled back. "What?" she said.

"You don't know where you're going?"

"I said I couldn't see. I never said I didn't know. Geez, don't you trust me?" Oz remembered Sharon saying those words.

"What's not to trust?"

Alice let go of his hands and continued to lead him again except Oz, whom was taking careful steps, could tell that Alice was rushing?"

"Something wrong?" Alice let go of Oz's hand instantly and Oz heard her heels click against the stairs. "Alice?"

"It's nothing. Stay here." Alice's voice was getting farther away. She was leaving him. Why?

Ox stretched his hands out in front of him and found the wall to his right. He slowly followed it down calling Alice's name. The sound of her shoes upon the steps was long lost and Oz nervously continued on.

Why had she done that? The thought echoed in his mind. They had been so close, but now?

Oz felt the uncomfortable gap between them that had been smaller before their talk earlier that night, reappear.

Oz realized that the ground had shifted and after a moment, he realized that he was at the base of the stairs. He put his hand out again and hoped to find the secret latch.

_Click._

Oz's gaze broke into a smile as the hall was filled with sunlight. He took a step out and was engulfed in heat. But it disappeared when he felt himself be engulfed in a dark shadow. Oz gulped.

"Where. Were. You?" he tried to look behind Gilbert because Gilbert's hand was held behind his back.

"What?" Oz looked around, acting clueless. "How'd I get here?"

"Don't play stupid, Oz." Gilbert growled.

"He doesn't have to pretend when he is." came a cool remark from behind Gilbert's back. Both boys looked at the figure.

It was Alice, her hands placed behind her, kept tightly together with Gilbert's hands as a pair of handcuffs. Oz didn't need to see her face to know that she was pissed off. She practically radiated the angry aura.

"Shut up, rabbit. This is not your battle."

"Alice!" Oz tried to smile and continue, "What are you doing up so early?" Alice 'hmphed' in defiance to answer the question.

"That's what I want to know." said Gilbert, turning back to Oz and pulling Alice with him. Oz now saw that his Chain's hands were also bound together using pieces of Gilbert's coat. "How did you just come from the wall?"

"I don't know," said Oz, answering for her, "I was asleep walking." Oz saw Alice roll her eyes. "What about you, Gil? Why are you up so early?"

"Um, I don't know. I heard someone talking and I woke up. At first I heard your voice so I got up to search but nothing. And then I heard footsteps and you calling _her_." Gilbert threw a dirty glance at Alice who stubbornly glared back.

"What?" she said bluntly, "Saying my name isn't a crime, is it?" Alice raised an eyebrow mockingly at Gilbert but shot oz an angry look.

He smiled back sheepishly. Her anger was clearly directed at him for his obvious insubordination. He couldn't help it. It was her fault. She'd left him there without any explanation.

"Next thing I know, I bump into _this one_ walking down the hall with a bag of meat behind her back. I ask her where she's been and you know what she says?" he whirled to face her and Alice struggled to stay still as the tension in the cloth intensified.

"She says that it's none of my business and that I'm imagining things." Alice scowled.

"I don't understand what's bothering you. So I was up? So Oz was sleepwalking?" Oz almost laughed but managed to stifle it before exposing himself. "Why am I here?"

"You know full well Oz doesn't sleepwalk, rabbit. As for you, the fact still stands that you were gone all of yesterday so don't you pretend everything's okay." Oz understood now. Gilbert wasn't just worried about him, but for Alice too. He grinned triumphantly at her, his eyes telling her _'see? He cares!'. _But Alice's eyes were darting back and forth between Oz and Gilbert. Almost like she was comparing the two of them. Then she seemed to find what she was looking for and rested her eyes on Gilbert.

"Obviously everything's not okay. I can't even eat in secret without you getting in my way. Just leave it alone, Seaweed head."

A fight ensured but Oz knew what she'd done. It was a distraction. By getting Gilbert to focus on the anger targeted at Alice, she was removing any thought of Oz's participation in the matter.

She was giving a chance to escape.

"You know what?" said Oz, "I bet we're all still really tired so perhaps if we could talk about this later…'

Gilbert faced Oz, his eyes flashing in annoyance. "I don't think you grasp the seriousness of the situation.

Oz laughed lightly. "Of course I know. But it doesn't really matter does it? You were really worried. Now you're not. Relax a little."

Alice's eyes flashed in fear as if she knew what would happen next.

Gilbert dropped to Oz's left and gripped his shoulders.

"You have to tell me where you are," he pleaded, "I'm the only one that can release the seal so you have to stay safe." Oz felt himself be pulled into a comforting hug. However big Gilbert was, thought Oz, he's never too old for the hugging trick.

Oz patted Gilbert's back comfortingly, but looked up when he heard a small noise. It was Alice. Her hands were no longer tied to Gilbert's coat. She was walking away, her arms folded and her hands clutching her upper arm.

He watched as she threw a small glance behind her and offered Oz a final small smile before disappearing around the corner.

"Oz?" Gilbert had pulled away and his gold eyes were filled to the brim with concern. As much as Oz wanted to keep talking to Gil, apart of him craved Alice's company.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you about it in the morning. I'm tired though so I'm just going to go to sleep." He yawned as if to prove his point. Gilbert nodded. "Okay, you…wait! Where's the rabbit?" Oz almost laughed.

Usually, Gilbert would be happy she was gone. Was he getting attached to her?

Oz waved and left to go running after his Chain. He found her half way down the hall heading towards her bed room.

"Alice? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, manservant." she said, not looking at him. "You should take a rest to. Besides your nap in the dining room, you haven't slept long."

"Thank you for caring." he said cheerfully, "But your room is just ahead and so is mine. I'll walk with you."

"If you wish." Alice still didn't look at him. Was she mad at him? Maybe if he talked it out of her.

"Alice. Thank you."

"I told you it's no big deal."

"Not that. I mean, when you covered for me. You knew Gilbert doesn't like me alone anywhere or out without him so you used yourself as bait to both distract him and help me escape. So thank you."

"Either way, it didn't work, manservant, because you left that hidden stairway despite the fact that I told you to stay." She flipped her hair subconsciously, "You need better listening skills."

Oz chuckled. Alice's cold aura was slowly being replaced by the stubborn one he knew so well.

"I will." He promised. "Thanks."

"So many 'thank you's today." mumbled Alice, "What now?"

"For letting me get close to you a few hours ago." he was only on one side but he saw her cheeks tinge pink. He carried on, "I know you don't generally like that but I kinda feel like that moment was special, you know?"

Alice nodded, her purple eyes seemed glazed over. They were at her room now. "Night, Oz."

Oz smiled. She didn't usually say his name.

"Good night, Alice." her back was to him and he could feel her usual shell become nothing but nervousness. So he hugged her.

It was a good warm hug that reminded Oz of his talk with Jack. He had told him that Alice was radiant. A radiance that he was continuously dazzled with. Time and time again.

Oz tried to put his unspoken feelings into his hug; the gratitude; the understanding; the happiness.

After what seemed like forever, Alice raised her arms and she hugged him back. Perhaps Alice…

"Goodnight, Oz." she repeated before pulling away and entering her room. Alice, he thought, sweet dreams.

* * *

**Brilliant. I'm done. Er, it's done. This is fantastic. **

**Did you know that initially I had planned for this to be a one shot. But then I thought that a 15 page oneshot on Word wouldn't look so good, so I broke it up into parts.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please R&R.**

**Arigato.**


End file.
